The use of plastic material, and more specifically, transparent plastic material, for decorative applications, is well-known. Along such lines, acrylic materials, both in clear form and in solid color form, have been available for quite some time. For example, a “PLEXIGLAS” brand acrylic is a cast thermoplastic acrylic sheet produced in a number of formulations to provide specific physical properties for a number of applications. Along such lines, solid color translucent acrylic sheets are widely used in the illuminated sign industry. “PLEXIGLAS” is a registered trademark for such acrylic sheets of the Rohm and Haas Company. In addition, “LUCITE” acrylic sheets have been available from DuPont de Nemours & Co. Both brands of acrylic sheet have therefore found their way into decorative consumer products.
The use of colorful and durable sheets of other non-acrylic materials as a surface for various articles of furniture also exists in the prior art. For example, the use of the well-known “FORMICA” brand laminate on counter tops is well known. In addition, other similar materials generally of a solid color, or of a marbled decorative pattern because of the nature of the process to form the laminate, have been used as a decorative outer layer for furniture or accessories.
It has, however, been difficult to produce colorful, durable, and decorative transparent or translucent panels made from acrylic or polycarbonate sheets which may be used to contain metal decorations therebetween. This problem is largely founded on obstacles to containing and positioning the decorations in a contemporaneous fashion and in a manner which is bright, lustrous, and resistant to fading, while at the same time exhibiting an appearance which is extraordinarily brilliant and exhibits an apparent depth which is attractive to the eye.
It has also been difficult to produce such decorative panels which may be fire-rated and, in addition, may be back-lit.
Upon review of all of the above, it becomes clear that none of these approaches of the prior art has been entirely satisfactory. First, the depth, color and brilliance heretofore exhibited by prior art panels has been marginal at best. Second, the ability to form and maintain decorative patterns of a contemporary design between the sheets of plastic on a selective/custom basis for use in manufacturing contemporary back-lit sheeting designs thereby providing a “soft” lighting effect, entirely pleasing to the viewer, and of a quality and durability has not yet been attainable. Finally, it has been difficult to achieve a fire rated, backlit panel, particularly one which may be kept free of distortion due to thermal expansion/contraction.
Thus, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a transparent or translucent plastic material design, of layered construction, containing metal articles, which is bright, lustrous, and resistant to fading and scratching, while at the same time being relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which maintains such properties as applied to either a commercial or residential design application. Such material may provide a powerful medium for communicating color, defining space, and changing the way that things are seen
It is also a further object of this invention to provide a transparent or translucent plastic material particularly suitable for back-lighting which again permits the use of color of extraordinary brilliance and depth, while at the same providing protection from chipping, peeling, fading and thermal distortion, and having a fire rating.
In addition, it is also an object of this invention to provide a durable and decorative transparent laminate containing metal articles for decorative applications, which is “double-sided” in the sense that it transmits different color patterns on each side of equivalent quality as in a “single-sided” configuration and may be used as partitions, etc. having an outstanding appearance when viewed from either side, appearing to be lit-from-within.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a review of the detailed description of the invention which follows.